The G Shot
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: A series of one shots from 'The G Word' verse. Rachel has been living with her mother and brother for 3 months and it seems like a new adventure everyday. Everything from faberry to quinntana in here. Ratings will start as M for later chapters and language
1. Open door policy

AN: Won't lie it was completely rushed but I promise you'll enjoy this. It's a series of one shots. Connected to life after The G Word. Shane will make appearances and it will play out until ya know the sequel.

00000

The open door policy

"And the door stays open whenever Quinn or Kurt comes over. We will not allow alone time or group time in bedroom any longer. And I refuse to see anymore hickeys." Shelby stared at Rachel and Blaine sitting on the couch, "I am not Shane, this is not party central, and I will not have this. Period."

Rachel had mussed hair, brusied lips, and red cheeks. Blaine looked like just as much of a fright as she did. Shelby had walked into both of their rooms and found herself screaming bloody mother and have a rather dangerously vocal reaction to seeing them.

Shelby stared down at them, "It has been three month and I swear I am going insane in this house with you two children."

"In my defense mother, Kurt and I were sitting up completely and it was a our first kiss."

Rachel scoffed, "Mom, I didn't do anything that you didn't do at my age."

"Not the point. Rachel I don't want to know anything about your sex life."

"Then you should have knocked."

"MY house. I don't have to knock."

Rachel frowned and looked at Blaine expectantly but he just looked down. During the three months they had been living together, Rachel was adjusting to having an actual parent around. Shelby wouldn't let her drink or have sex. And the sex was killing her. She had been caught every time she and Quinn started, no matter where they were and she was not happy about it. Blaine on the other hand had been taking things slow with Kurt after a plot that was made with Santana, they decided to come up with a way to make Blaine halfway dateable until they remembered that if Quinn and Mike could be dateable then anyone could, and they had just finally started to kiss.

Rachel crossed her arms, "This is like a dictatorship."

"Oh it's not like one. It is one. Now, go to your rooms."

They went up the steps and stopped at their doors, their rooms side by side, and missing doors.

"What the fuck?"

"Money in the swear jaw Rachel!" Shelby yelled from below them.

Rachel frowned, "Damn it."

"That's 30 dollars!"

Rachel glared and clenched her jaw looking at the lack of a door and looked at Blaine who was still in shock rubbing the door frame.

"Can we go to the movies?"

"Sure."

Rachel smirked devilishly and pulled Blaine with her out the house and to her car. She smirked once they were inside and started speeding down the street taking her phone out and started sending out text messages. She stopped in front of her house and grinned getting out the car with Blaine hot on her tails and walked inside.

"Kurt and Quinn are on the way."

"You're going to get us grounded."

Rachel scoffed, "No one grounds Rachel Berry."

00000

Quinn smiled as she kissed Rachel deeply, feeling the brunette dig her fingernails into her hips as they kissed. She started kissing her neck and Rachel moaned.

"God, I missed this."

"We were doing it 20 minutes ago."

"Shut up." Rachel groaned out when Quinn pressed against her, "So good, okay now we need to strip."

Quinn laughed, "I want foreplay."

Rachel rolled them over so she was on top of Quinn pinning her shoulders down. She smirked and started kissing her again. They're relationship was pretty much perfection, which Santana always pointed it made her sick to watch some 'disney channel lesbians' be cute all day long. Rachel said Disney didn't do lesbians and Quinn muttered she did lesbians would probably do them both. She was promptly smacked and sent away.

"You always want foreplay."

"You're always in a rush. Slow down you crazy child." Quinn leaned up kissing her, "You're so ambitious for a juvinille."

Rachel stared at her, "And now the mood is ruined."

She got up and Quinn stared at her, watching closely, with her eyebrow furrowed.

"What did I do?"

"Dad use to sing that song to Shane. Everyday. Because Shane was so quick to grow up and when she'd mess up he'd sing that song."

Quinn stared, "What song? What the hell are you talking about?"

Rachel smiled at the genuien confusion on her face and kissed her lightly pulling Quinn up and wrapping her legs around her waist.

"I love you Quinn and your lack of musical knowledge."

"I love you too."

Rachel smirked kissing her again when the door was open.

"Blaine, you're killing my sex life."

"Not Blaine."

"Hi again Ms. Corcoran."

"Hello Quinn, Rachel you are so grounded."

"Damn it."

0000

"And it equals 24 by 3 quarters of an..."

"Stop it." Rachel groaned, "I don't really want to do homework. I want to maybe make out and get a little felt up."

"Rachel Berry!"

"Sorry mom."

"Hello Ms. Corcoran."

00000

AN: Suggestions or any questions or anything you want me to wrap up.

Just put it in the reviews.


	2. The undercover ninja

AN: Another shot in the series

Prompt from Lauren: Rachel sneaking out to spend the night by Quinn, and getting caught sneaking back in...

00000

The undercover ninja

She had never been grounded, in the last three months she had been grounded seven times and it was driving her nuts. This time she was punished for another study session turned into a lie. Quinn was told that she was not allowed over period, no picking Rachel up or even riding by the house like a sad lover. And Rachel was sitting in her room just staring out the window, she needed to get out the house. And she knew exactly what she was going to do. She stood up and walked out her room and went into Blaine's crawling into the bed with him and smiled.

"No, I am not helping."

Rachel frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna get grounded again."

Rachel frowned, "But I just need you to cover me."

"With what?"

Before she could answer the door opened and Shelby was standing there, watching Rachel in suspicion. Rachel was obviously the bad influence here even with her huge smile and bright soft eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing mother." Blaine smiled.

Rachel shrugged, "Stuff."

"I have to go out, I won't be long Rachel."

"Of course mama."

Rachel smiled as Shelby just watched her and walked out. When she heard the front door close she got out the bed and ruffled Blaine's hair kissing him on the temple.

"Just watch out. Can you do that?"

"Sure I can." Blaine watched her leave, "You're my sister."

Rachel beamed walking down to the living room and took her phone out making a quick phone call. She sat on the couch resting her legs on the back of the couch so she was hanging upside down.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Rach, what are you doing?"

"Just hanging around. Where are you?"

"Playing soccer."

"How long will it take you to shower and be alone?"

"Uh...aren't you grounded?"

"What mama doesn't know won't hurt her."

Quinn laughed, "You're gonna live in that room. I'll be over in a little bit."

"No, I'm coming to you."

"Well okay, Santana is gonna be gone so yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you...Mike be careful."

Rachel hung up and walked up the sitars. She really missed being able to see Quinn whenever she wanted. This was better than being in LA and only seeing her through Skype. She dressed quickly in a short black skirt and a pink tank top, Rachel went by the room and smiled at Blaine who walked out with Kurt behind him.

"You look cute."

Rachel did a spin, "Thanks babe. Will you tell my little brother not to worry?"

"Don't worry little brother."

Blaine frowned, "I'm going to get grounded again."

"I won't get caught." Rachel smirked.

Kurt sat on the couch and Blaine sighed collapsing in the recliner. Rachel winked and walked out the house.

Kurt looked at him, "We should go to dinner because she's going to get you grounded."

"That is true."

0000

Quinn slid down the railing of the steps and jumped down, she had always felt at home at the Lopez residence it was like her first home. At her "real" house it felt like an orphanage and she was the last child left behind. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door. Rachel smiled and walked into the house.

"God I missed you."

Quinn smiled kissing her, "I missed you too."

"Show me?" Rachel kicked the door close.

Quinn smirked, "Mami told me to tell you not to do that again."

"How did she know?"

"She caught Santana doing it and Santana blamed you." Quinn picked her up.

Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist. "She's always blaming stuff on me."

"It's easier than me. Because she never believes it." Quinn carried her up the steps, "House is empty all night."

Rachel smirked lacing her fingers behind Quinn's neck, "Good, because we're going to be busy all night."

"Well Manchester is playing at 8 and I really want to watch that."

Rachel stared at her, "Record it."

Quinn gave her a shocked look, like the suggestion was offensive and laid her back on the bed, using her own arms as leverage to lean down slowly.

"I guess it can record. But you have to watch it with me."

"It's so damn boring."

Quinn shrugged, "So is Funny Girl and I've seen it like 20 times already."

"It's a classic."

"My passion."

They stared at one another, no one would win. Rachel would lose what she wanted so badly and Quinn would get yelled at and miss her game. Quinn grinned.

"I have a compromise for you." Quinn maneuvered off her, "It's 7:58 so.." Quinn turned on the TV, "We can do both."

Rachel stared, "Are you serious?"

"Soccer rules. When your favorite team plays you have to watch it." Quinn nodded, "He knows when we didn't see it live. It lacks passion."

Rachel stared, "Well this better not. And next time we watch Funny Girl."

"Deal."

Quinn jumped up taking off her shoes and then started to pull off her shirt making Rachel giggle at her excitement. Quinn walked into the bathroom and Rachel stripped down taking off her underwear, she couldn't stand to watch Quinn blush, curse, and fumble with the bra. The last few times Quinn ripped it off her, it was hot but Rachel couldn't afford to keep buying bras.

"Quinn, you could put it on in front of me."

"No...it's awkward."

"But you always struggle...I could help."

"I don't...fucking buckle...struggle."

Rachel held in a laugh, "I'm just saying."

"So am I."

Quinn walked into the room maneuvering her pink boxer briefs, a gift from Rachel, she leaned over and kissed her deeply. Quinn beamed at her and Rachel smiled moving her hands over the boxer briefs. She bought them when she realized how uncomfortable Quinn was walking out in just the strap and how uncomfortable she was in the boxers and with it moving around. Especially since Rachel laughed that one time.

"I like the pink ones."

Quinn blushed kissing her neck, "You bought pink, yellow, and...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ROONEY?"

"Quinn, my ear." Rachel made her look at her, "Pay attention."

Quinn nodded and kissed her deeply moving them to the center of the bed and smiled pushing her leg up lightly. Her lips trailed from her collarbone and back to her neck. Her hands slowly trailed up the front of her body with a smirk and leaned down kissing her deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The blond slowly pushed in, her focus entirely on Rachel until she heard a whistle blow loudly she immediately turned her head.

"Bad call ref!"

Rachel groaned wrapping her legs around Quinn pushing her in deeper, "Seriously?"

"Sorry."

Quinn got back into the rhythm quickly, her hands cupping and caressing Rachel, Rachel's nails dragging down her back, the sound of moans echoing around the room and the creak of the bed. Rachel let out a louder moan as Quinn started to pick up pace, her eyes fully on the TV.

"Defend the fuck..." She slammed in harder, "ing ball!"

Rachel let out a loud moan throwing her head back and Quinn kissed along her neck, biting along the column of her throat.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn picked up pace, "Go back the other way!"

The brunette under her started to moan louder, her body thrashing around under Quinn she wasnit use to type of speed from Quinn. God she loved soccer being on during sex. She could do this every game. The pace only quickened and Rachel wrapped her legs around tighter. Quinn closed her eyes tightly as the room went completely silent, all she could hear was sound of Rachel saying her name.

Quinn kissed her, "I think I got way too into it."

"We have a whole game left."

"Meaning?"

Rachel smirked rolling them over so she was on top and pinned her down by her shoulders kissing her.

"Meaning." She rolled her hips, "We have a whole game left."

Quinn moaned rolling her eyes back, "A whole game left."

0000

Rachel yawned standing outside the tree in front of her window. She was too exhausted to crawl up that tree. Soccer conditioning and Manchester winning was a great combination for stamina. She ran her fingers through her hair and crawled the latter up to the tree and went across the branch going into her room. She walked over to her mirror looking at her neck, bite marks and hickey's she would have a hard time explaining that one. She clapped turning on the lights and turned around jumping.

"AH!"

Shelby looked at her, "I don't even have to ask where you were do I?"

"Uh...if I said the library would you believe me?"

"Oh, you wear Quinn's soccer shorts to the library?"

Rachel sighed, she had forgotten to take off Quinn's shorts after they ate dinner, "She left them here?"

"Rachel I know three things about Quinn. She's impishly adorable, she would never leave her soccer stuff here after I almost broke my neck on the soccer ball, and I know she is incredibly charming."

Rachel smiled, "You forgot beautiful."

"Rachel."

"Right, we were just watching the game."

"Oh yeah? Who won?"

Rachel stared, she was sure she won and her eyes glazed over, "Manchester...wonderful Manchester."

"Grounded for another week."

"Wait, mom, that's unfair. I came back before curfew and everything."

"After sneaking out Rachel."

Shelby shook her head at Rachel's lame attempt at rationalizing and walked out the room. She poked her head back in.

"And Rachel, next time hide the latter instead of leaving it in the tree all night."

She winked and closed the door walking out. Rachel fell back on her bed groaning with her arms crossed over her chest. Quinn poked her head in the window.

"Psst..."

Rachel looked at her and got up going over to kiss her, "Hey baby."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mike just got us tickets to Manchester's tour in North America, in LA." Quinn smiled, "And we have an extra ticket for you baby." She grinned even harder, "We're going too LA in July."

Rachel squealed quietly and pulled her in the window kissing her, "I love you."

Shelby opened the door and stopped. Quinn broke the kiss and looked over Rachel's head.

"You look lovely Ms. Corcoran."

000

AN: Next part is a Quinntana one shot. Then after that Ima use the second prompt from Lauren.


	3. Ms Corcoran

AN: Another shot in the series

Prompt from Lauren: Quinn charming Ms. Corcoran and being completely oblivious.

Second note: I'm just gonna use the second half of the other one later. This one was too good to pass up.

00000

Ms. Corcoran

Rachel was getting sick of this, very sick of it. Lately every time Quinn showed up her mama was walking back into the room with a smile and a giggle. She clenched her jaw watching Shelby listen to Quinn talk about something to with some stupid thing that she didn't really like hearing about. She couldn't stand this shit.

"You see Ms. Corcoran it's pretty simple once you get everything figured out."

Shelby smiled, "I never thought about it that way. Somethings go right over my old head."

"Old? Oh please, you don't look a day over 29."

Shelby giggled, she actually giggled. Rachel looked up in annoyance this had to stop and now.

"Mom...we're busy."

"Rachel, she's not bugging us."

Rachel glared at Quinn, "We're going to my room."

"We'll leave the door open."

"Oh don't worry about it Quinn."

Rachel groaned and pulled Quinn up the steps with her. She walked into the room and slammed the door shut. Quinn stared and sat in the bed slowly raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?"

Quinn stared at her, "Uh...did I do something wrong here?"

"You don't look a day over 29."

"Uh..."

"You're not this stupid."

"No, but I was just being nice. Remember April Rhodes was the same way."

The brunette stared her genius, might be in Yale, girlfriend in shock. She could not be this out of it, no one is. April sung her love songs for a month and tried to steal their spotlight dance at prom, and all Quinn said was she was just being nice. What the hell was wrong with her? This is the girl that has been said to have accidentally hooked up with more girls than Puck did on purpose. She could see why. Quinn was truly clueless if she lived in a world where it was impossible for people to fall in love with her on the spot. Her girl was classy and wild and rough and smart and beautiful and just so damn Quinn.

_'I think the weirdest part is she kind of reminds me of my sister, not in an incest way, but like you know how they say a girl always falls in love with her daddy. Well Shane was my parent for a long time. The biggest difference is Quinn's true heart always shines through. Even when she's hitting on my way too single mother.' _

"You've been hitting on my mother."

Quinn's mouth dropped, "Holy shit, no I haven't."

"Quinn you make her giggle."

"That happens a lot."

_'No lie, it happens at least five times a day. Women always giggle around me. I guess they think I'm funny. But me hitting on Ms. Corcoran, no way. She's my girlfriends mom. Yeah she's a hot future Rachel not my Rachel.' _

Rachel stared, "Are you serious? This is just normal to you?"

"Well yeah, I'm a 17 year old girl people are always accommodating and nice. And giggle." Quinn smiles.

"You have got to be the most delusional person on the planet."

Quinn crosses her arms raising an eyebrow, "Uh...I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I love you, I do, but smile at my mom again and I'll tie you to a pole, cover you in honey, go buy ants, and then take pictures of you for future blackmail."

Quinn shuddered, "I wish you would quit talking to Sue...it's getting creepy."

Shelby opened the door and Quinn beamed brightly at her.

"Hello Ms. Corcoran."

"Quinn, I just cooked if you wanted to stay for dinner."

Quinn smiled even wider, "I would love too but I promise Santana we'd go to Breadstix."

"You are such a lovely girl." Shelby smiled, "Dinner is ready Rachel."

Shelby closed the door and Quinn smiled at Rachel leaning into to kiss her and Rachel moved.

"Not even two second later and you're grinning like a mad man."

Quinn frowned, "I can't help it..."

"Right."

Quinn stood up, completely confused, and left the house after smiling at Shelby, Kurt and Blaine then walked out.

Kurt shook his head, "That smile."

"Tell me about it." Blaine sighed.

He had been listening to Shelby talk to Quinn and giggle then he listened to Rachel complain and mock her giggle then mock Quinn. He kind of felt sorry for the blond. She was pretty much a natural charmer, he had never seen someone so effortless in his life. Rachel stormed in and sat down with her arms crossed glaring daggers at Shelby as she retold Quinn's story, giggling the entire time. Rachel growled gripping her knife, Blaine reached across the table and took it from her.

Kurt leaned over to his ear, "So glad I don't live here."

0000

"I told you Fabray, the first time we did it that it was because of that stupid grin. Why do you smile so big?"

Quinn shrugged, "Never noticed it before."

"You're like sex on wheels. The hair toss, to die for."

Quinn stared and Santana moved beside her to demonstrate since Quinn's hair was already wild it wouldn't matter. She ran her hand up the back of Quinns head through her hair and then through the front making it fall gracefully like she just woke up after a night of sex.

Quinn shook her head, "But I just talk to Shelby."

"Okay, I'll prove it. That girl that's walking up. Just start talking to her."

"What will that prove?"

"That you, my dear former fuck buddy, are going to make her ruin her panties. Her thighs will rub together three times. Bet."

"Deal."

Quinn turned and smiled at the girl as she walked up and half waved. Santana shook her head when the girl blushed walking over slowly.

"Hi."

"Hey there, I'm Quinn."

"Spencer."

"So nice to meet you Spencer."

Quinn gave her a half smile and took her hand kissing it, much the way she approached Shelby the first time they had dinner together as a formal meeting. Spencer rubbed her thighs together.

"You too Quinn."

"So, how old are you?"

"16, I'm gonna be a junior."

Quinn smiled, "Oh really, well you seem mature to be so young."

She rubbed her legs together again.

"Thanks, we should ya know hang out some time."

Quinn patted her on the back of the hand, "Maybe if I see you around."

The girl squirmed again before hurrying to her friend squealing. Santana smirked looking at Quinn.

"I want the usual full body massage and in replace of the happy ending, since we're not single anymore, I want you to paint my nails."

Quinn sat there, "I didn't do anything."

"Sweetie, you're Quinn Fabray you don't have to do anything."

00000

Quinn stood in the living room in front of Shelby and Rachel, after dinner with Santana and 15 more test conversations she learned they were right. A girl in the parking lot practically fainted when Quinn laughed. It was crazy. She had went back to Santana's and put on a tie along with a fedora so she could look professional. Brittany said she looked like she was the head of the lesbian mafia.

"I wanted to talk to you both. Ms. Corcoran and Rachel I am unfortunately and mixed signal giver. It seems I can be a bit charming."

Rachel scoffed, "Tell that to my giggling mother."

"Rachel I am not attracted Quinn she's a child."

Quinn sat on the coffee table putting a hang on Shelby's knee, "Shh dear Ms. Corcoran, it's okay I understand now. Santana pointed it out to me. See I, much like the rest of my family including Judy, have an undeniable charm. It sneaks up on you hits you like cupids arrow."

"Quinn..."

Quinn put a finger to her lips, "Shh, it's okay Ms. Corcoran, let's just stay friends."

Shelby stared in shock and Rachel was holding in a laugh. The older brunette stood patting Quinn on the head and walked up the steps and went to her room closing the door. She let out a loud laugh.

"I hope I didn't hurt her too much." Quinn sat on the couch putting arm around Rachel.

Rachel leaned into her, "Oh no baby, that was just perfect, you have no idea how perfect."

0000

AN: I wanted to make Quinn just oblivious to her charming ways.


End file.
